


一个高速列车要什么名字

by Juier



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juier/pseuds/Juier
Summary: 双性、产乳，第一人称，非常ooc，个人性癖集合……新增了口交和射尿情节
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 10





	一个高速列车要什么名字

在他坐在桌子前专心写日程总结的时候从背后抱着他，手伸进毛衣里富有技巧的抚摸因惊吓而微微挺立的乳尖，听见他卡在嗓子里甜腻的闷哼与“侑”，然后蹭上他的颈窝撒娇，手上动作并不停下。许些乳汁被挤了出来，顺着我的手臂往下淌，北闭上眼睛，脸颊不自然的泛红，我敏锐的注意到他的大腿似乎夹紧了。  
“侑，我还在工作”，他哑着声说  
“可是前辈，我好想你”，我抱着他，放过了敏感可怜的乳头，双手圈在腰上，然后慢慢往下移，“我已经好几个月没碰过你了，更何况……前辈这里也很想我”  
他开始急促的喘气，胸脯剧烈的起伏，止不住的呻吟从咬紧的牙齿间传出，我的手指在湿滑的甬道里搅动着，拇指按上敏感的阴蒂。北的大腿夹得更紧了，他像在高压锅里抵死挣扎的鱼，把方才在写的纸抓得一团乱，雾气浮上他漂亮的琥珀色瞳孔。  
北信介高潮了。

我拦腰抱起他，我们一起滚上了床。  
他宽大的衬衫被我卷起推到胸口，我的手肆无忌惮抚摸他的乳头，乳汁溢出了不少，我凑上去舔，然后咬住微微颤立的乳尖，重重吸了一口，乳汁充斥着我的喉间，他急促的呼吸着，双手羞耻的遮住了脸，但我知道他的意思，我强行分开他的手，亲吻他柔软的唇，乳汁从我的嘴里渡过去，“前辈也尝一尝”，我哑着声说。  
三根手指挤了进去，刚生产不久的甬道如一个什么都能原谅的母亲温柔的包容着我的心急，他想要合拢腿，我恶作剧般在他肉穴边缘重重刮了一下，前辈的腰微微弓起，像受惊的母猫，然后没什么力气的放下，我知道他又快到了，于是我捏住他的前端，他猛地睁开眼看我，眼睛直勾勾看着我，如果放在平时我大概会被吓到，可是现在我只觉得可爱。  
信，我哄他，现在就射待会儿会受不了。  
他摇了摇头，想说什么，然后双腿被我提起，阴茎头对上湿润的阴唇，那里又分泌出许些淫液，颤抖着，收缩着，像是在欢迎我进入，于是我重重地——破开肉缝挺了进去。  
和信介已经做过无数次，但让他一口气吞下我的整根阴茎还是会有些吃力，我亲吻他的双唇安慰他，“好舒服，”我说，我故意贴上他的耳根，用他无法抗拒的语调，“前辈里面好舒服，像无数张嘴热情的吸着我，好舒服”，然后开始大幅度动腰，他死死咬着下唇，尽管如此还是有压抑不住的呻吟从喉咙间传出，像隔着水的汽笛声。  
我把他翻了过来，他在惊恐中甬道紧紧收缩着，我差点没忍住，闷哼一声，太舒服了， 后入可以方便进入得更深，我重重碾上他的子宫口，他发出一声惊叫，竟是往前爬了一步，似乎想要逃离宫颈口令人恐惧的强烈快感  
“前辈不乖喔。”，我按着腰把他拉了回来，龟头在宫颈口重重磨着，他在我身下不停的发抖，像是企图求饶的雌兽，然后音节被我下一次进攻碾压得支离破碎。我把他的脸掰过来和他接吻，舌头在他的口腔壁里四处舔着。  
“让我进到最里面好吗，”我哄他  
“……会怀孕的”，他闭上眼低声喘着  
“那就再生一个，”我说，竟然有些兴奋起来，“给宝宝造个妹妹吧。”  
他没说话，但像是默许般，身体内部微微张开了一个小口，我揉着他的头发，虔诚的吻着他的后颈，然后毫不留情的把龟头挤进去。  
他浑身激烈地颤抖着，胸脯上下起伏，乳汁喷了出来，他似乎想要挣脱子宫口被插入的快感，我不停吻他，强制的按住他，会受伤的，我贴在他耳边不停说我爱你，然后在里面开始漫长的射精。

我把他翻过来的时候他还处在不应期，身上都是各种干涸体液，真色情啊，我分开他的腿又插了进去，没有给他适应的时间，开始剧烈地抽插，生理眼泪从他早已视线模糊的眼睛里流了出来，“信”，我喘着，  
“我好喜欢你”  
“好喜欢”  
“太舒服了”

我咬住一边的乳头吮吸着，手指却毫不客气揉上被冷落很久的阴蒂，身体上多重的刺激强行把他拽回高潮，他的眼睛微微上翻，像是快要达到极限。  
“侑…”他突然开始喊我，厉声地，有些刺耳地。  
我压上去听他的声音，下体却不小心撞上方才欺负了许久的子宫口，他浑身剧烈颤抖着，咬住下唇也压抑不住的呻吟，像是又要哭出来一样。  
我知道做错了事，也没有再动，温柔的吻着他泪水浸湿的睫毛，他的眼皮敏感的抖了抖，像是大吸了一口，他颤抖地说，“孩子好像在哭…”  
我抿住呼吸，果然听见隔壁房间传来的婴儿啼哭声，这个点…吗？难道是…，我看着信介因高潮而溢出的乳汁心里突然冒出一个大胆的想法。  
如果放在平日里绝对会骂，但他此刻大概也被我做到意识模糊了，我环住他的腰，贴近他说，我们去给孩子喂奶吧。  
他睁大眼睛，似乎没有意识到接下来会发生的事，快感先一步到达了大脑，他被我整个抱起，双脚悬空，全身的体重让我的阴茎直接破开已经开始黏和的宫颈口，要掉下去的恐惧令他身体内部剧烈收缩着，好像五脏六腑都要被捅穿。  
我跨出去第一步，他的手指在我的后背抓出一道划痕，有些痛，说实话，但是更让我兴奋了，我的阴茎在他身体里涨大了一圈。从我们房间到婴儿房的只不过十几米的距离，但却像是几千米一样，每跨出一步，包裹着我的软肉都会剧烈地收缩着，子宫喷射出大量的淫液，我的下体如同泡在母亲温暖的羊水内，爽得我恨不得把他按在门上干死。

“信”，我喊他，把他放了下来，亲吻他被汗水打湿的刘海，“到了”  
他的双脚踩在地上有些站不稳，刚被我射了一发，精液顺着大腿缝隙往下流淌，我扶住他的腰以防他摔下去，他一直在摇头抗拒，“不行…这个情况下真的不能……”  
“可是宝宝饿了，”我说，孩子在婴儿车里大声哭喊着，他的身体僵硬了，我把孩子抱起，他颤抖着接了过去，孩子很快就找到了乳头开始吮吸。  
信介的奶水并不算多，但他在高潮的时候会情不自禁溢奶，只是方才几乎被我吸进了，孩子又换了一头，却还是没有喝够，在乳首咬了一口。北信介闭上眼，他小声地喊我，“侑”  
“嗯？”我故意诱他说完  
他有些难堪地说，“……动一动”  
“遵命，前辈”，我卡在里面也不好受，此刻在听见恋人的吩咐后开始大幅度抽送起来。他被我压在地上，孩子趴在胸口吸着乳头，我轻车熟路磨着他体内的敏感点，他死死捂着嘴不肯在孩子面前叫唤出声，腰部像母猫一样挺起又落下，我知道他即将高潮了，前段吐出稀薄的精液，于是我抵在他深处和他一起射了出来。

孩子被我抱回婴儿车里，顺道换了个尿布。前辈撑着地板慢慢坐了起来，他今晚高潮了太多次，瞳孔边缘微微涣散，做过头了，我在心里判断，明天大概率会被前辈视为空气，可是前辈太好抱了，想起刚刚火热的性事，热量汇聚在下体，我又硬了。  
他的视线对上我勃起的阴茎，前辈颤抖了一下，然后摇着头颤抖地说不行，用着平日里几乎不可见的可爱的撒娇语气说下面很疼不能再做了求求你  
我说，可是我硬得也很痛。  
他似乎没想到我会这么说，失焦的瞳孔放大，我没有给他思考的时间，捧着他的脸，温柔地哄骗着说前辈帮我口好不好，最后一次了。  
他的睫毛垂下来，过多高潮的信介格外的听话，他重复我的话喃喃最后一次  
我鼻子里发出嗯  
然后他捧起我的阴茎像个得到糖果得孩子一样舔舐，他舔得很认真，舌头顺着我阴茎上凸起的青筋脉络，清洁上面残余的精液与黏液 然后张开嘴把龟头整个吞下，努力着想要吞下更多。我的五指分开在他头皮上抚摸着，低喘着，我甚至觉得自己到达了他的食道，要被爱人整个吞下去。阴茎撞上口腔深处，敏感的咽部强烈收缩着，他想要干呕，无法咽下的涎液从被撑开嘴巴边缘流下，太色情了，实在是太色情了，我胡乱动了两下便抽了出来，在这种情况下总归还是舍不得欺负他。信，我安抚的吻着他的嘴唇喊着，阴茎抵上被干到合不拢的阴唇，把腿夹紧，我说。  
他下意识夹紧双腿，我开始在他腿间冲刺，每一次都会重重撞上发肿的大阴唇，他咬着下唇，阴道被刺激得又涌出大量的黏液，小嘴偶尔会吸住我的龟头，然后我抽离出去，再一次操干他的腿，北信介突然开始剧烈的挣扎，他说不出完整的话，只能发出带着哭腔的音节，断断续续喊着我的名字，好像在请求什么，我快要到了，死死按住他的手腕，不停吻着他的嘴唇，在腿间开始射精，他挣扎得更厉害了，腰部弓起，双眼涣散，然后像放弃了一样，不同于潮吹的黏液喷射了出来，我后知后觉意识到，——他竟然被我做得尿了出来。

把前辈抱到浴缸里的时候他已经没什么意识了，眼睛闭合着，性爱消耗了他太多体力，我分开他的腿查看情况，后知后觉开始心疼，花穴果然被做肿了，阴道被撑开次数过多此时竟有些合不拢，两根手指带着许些温水涌了进去，他的眼皮抖了抖，或许实在是太累了，任由我肆意动作。露出如此柔软一面的前辈，也只有我能看见，满足充盈着整颗心脏。  
我仔细帮他清理完，并涂抹了些药膏，一夜好眠，明天的事等前辈醒来再烦恼吧。


End file.
